popularmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Live Your Life
Live Your Life is a song by T.I. It features Rihanna. It samples from O-Zones, Numa Numa. It was ranked the number six hip hop song of 2008 by MTV. This song can be heard in the film The Hangover as well as the trailer.This is T.I's third Billboard Hot 100 number one single in the United States (after "My Love" with Justin Timberlake and his previous single "Whatever You Like") and Rihanna's fifth on the same chart (after "SOS", "Umbrella", "Take a Bow" and "Disturbia"). Song Information The first version of the song leaked onto the Internet on August 26, earlier than the award performance, although that version was not the mastered version. The official mastered album version, which has Rihanna's own verse, and T.I.'s dedication to soldiers on the Iraqi battlefield (on the first part, he told "Ay... This a special what's haapnin' to all my, all my soldiers over there in Iraq. Errbody right here, what you need to do is be thankful for the life you got you know what I'm sayin'? Stop lookin' at what you ain't got, start and be thankful for what you do got. Let's give it to 'em baby girl") has already been released as a promotional digital download for radio stations. The radio edit clocks out at 4:01, the album version is the same as above except Rihanna's verse is longer, T.I.'s intro is longer, the chorus is extended and the sample is used at the end, the album version clocks out at 5:39. The song contains a rendition of the O-Zone song "Dragostea Din Tei", a number one single throughout Europe that was further made famous by the Numa Numa Internet meme. "Live Your Life" debuted at number 80 on the Billboard Hot 100 for the chart week of October 10, 2008. The following week, the song jumped from number 80 to number one on the Hot 100. This set a record for the highest jump to number one in history, a record previously set by T.I. himself only six weeks prior when his song "Whatever You Like" jumped from number 71 to number one on the chart. However, this record was broken the following week by Britney Spears and her song Womanizer jumping from number 96 to number one on the Hot 100. "Live Your Life" also replaced "Whatever You Like" at number 1 on the Hot 100, making T.I. the ninth artist to ever replace themselves at number one on the chart. "Whatever You Like" also occupied the number 2 position on the Hot 100 that week, making it the first time an artist has held the number 1 and number two positions simultaneously since Akon in 2006. It is T.I.'s second Hot 100 number one as a lead artist, and his third overall. For the issue dated December 6, "Live your Life" topped the Pop 100 chart in the U.S., replacing Katy Perry's "Hot N Cold" from the top spot, making it T.I.'s first ever number one hit on that chart. The single held the number 1 spot for six non-consecutive weeks. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.